Alas
by chabely92
Summary: Drabble: Cas siempre ha leído la mente de Dean y la velocidad del pensamiento del ángel siempre será superior a la del humano. Situado en la temporada 5 (extras: El Pensamiento de un Alce I, II y III)
1. El pensamiento de un Angel

Esta es mi primera "historia". Me anime a escribir por el cumple de mi "gemela malvada" Niti y por el mes de Misha en LJ: mishacollins-es (gracias a ana-ross por el titulo). Desde ya muchas gracias a tod s los que lean este minúsculo drabble :)

Casi lo olvido, si tienes FB y te gusta el Destiel busca este gran grupo: Destieleras Anónimas

* * *

-Cas…-

_Dean mis alas no son negras como piensas, lo que viste aquel día cuando nos vimos por primera vez, era la sombra que proyectaban sobre la pared de ese galpón. Si las hubieras visto verdaderamente habrías quedado ciego, ya que tus ojos no están diseñados para soportar tanto brillo. Solo por medio de un ritual enoquiano podrías vislumbrarlas. _

-…quiero que…-

_Tampoco son blancas como Sam creé, solo los ángeles que son obedientes y no albergan duda alguna, tienen albas y relucientes alas. Yo, en cambio, un ángel caído por amor y fe en un humano, no puedo ostentar ese color._

_Nuestras alas son el fiel reflejo de nuestra esencia, así como las de los ángeles más fieles son blancas; las de los más rebeldes, como Lucifer, son negras; y las de los arrepentidos, como Anna, son grises; mis alas son diferentes a las del resto, ya que mi circunstancia es única. Nunca antes otro ángel había tenido alas de este color, y por eso, todos las aborrecen y me preguntan cuál fue el motivo por el que caí para que Dios me haya castigado de esa manera, cual fue el pecado tan grande que cometí para merecer tal castigo. Pero, sin importar cuánto los demás me juzguen y cuanto me desagrade el color que tienen mis plumas, nunca me arrepentiré de haber caído, de haber creído en ti y de seguir haciéndolo hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Siempre encontrare una excusa, una distracción, un impedimento para no mostrarte lo que estas a punto de pedirme, para no mostrarte mis doradas alas._

-…me muestres tus alas-


	2. El pensamiento de un Winchester

Primero que todo: muchas gracias a LiaCollins, highwaytoheaven,LoReKaZe131, GreenEyesSpn,Lullaby Snape y Niti por sus Reviews :D me hicieron muy feliz.

Segundo: este pedacito de Historia, si les gusta, tomenlo como un bonus del drabble original C: Si no les gusta, omitanlo y piensen que nunca existió D:

tercero: ¿que es lo que intente hacer? plasmar exactamente lo que transcurre por la cabeza de Dean, trate de utilizar el estilo "corriente de la conciencia" ya que Dean es humano, por lo tanto sus pensamientos no son tan lineales como los de Cas y ademas son muy caóticos dada la situación física y emocional en la que se encuentra. Admito que no quedo muy bien, pero lo intente :B La idea es que a medida que lean creen el escenario en el cual el cazador se encuentra gracias a lo que este percibe, y que, le adjudiquen gestos y expresiones gracias a lo que él siente y piensa.

cuarto: **lo que esta en negrita es un recuerdo**

* * *

- ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

- ¡Porque no Sam!

- Dean, llama a …

_Tengo que salir de aquí o golpeare a Sam….el ruido del impala_

- Voy a revisar el auto, cuando veníamos hacía acá, escuche un sonido raro en el motor.

_fui demasiado obvio en mi reacción Sam se dio cuenta de que algo más pasa... y este motel ni siquiera tiene puertas que cierren bien._

_Mi preciosa nena se ve tan hermosa y reluciente. Mierda, la entrada está demasiado iluminada, el impala se ve a simple vista, cualquiera nos podría reconocer. Supongo que tendré que quebrar un foco o dos, pero no hoy. Hoy, con suerte puedo caminar._

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Eso es? Sí, es un rayón en el capo.

_No podía ser de otra manera, este día tenía que terminar así, maldito día, malditos seres sobrenaturales…_

- ¡maldita sea!

_Carajo. Espero no haber abollado el capó con ese golpe, porque eso sería jodidamente fantástico._

_*dolor*_

_Me duele el brazo y, me siento tan… cansado, me gustaría…, me gustaría simplemente manejar mi auto por días hasta perderme en la carretera sin preocupaciones ni…_

- ¡¿Pero en que mierda estoy pensando?!

_Jamás podre escapar de esto, jamás nos dejaran es paz esto no acabara…_

- ….Genial, ahora parezco una nena.

_Suficiente. Concéntrate Dean Winchester… a lo que viniste…._

*dolor*

_Mierda, No podre trabajar esta noche en el impala o manchare todo con sangre, creo que la herida es grave, no siento el maldito hombro. Excelente, esto es simplemente excelente, me escurre sangre por el brazo._

- ¡Puto fantasma!

_La cacería de hoy fue una reverenda mierda y creo que, cuando me golpee contra esa pared, me clave una astilla… en el hombro… tal vez, puedo sacarla si la jalo…_

- ¡Aaargh!

_Si, definitivamente esa fue una mala idea, si tan solo pudiera llamar a….No, no voy a llamar a ese maldito saco de plumas, no después de lo que paso ayer, prefiero perder el brazo._

_**- lo que en verdad Cas quiso decir, es que tú no eres digno de ver sus hermosas alas, ¡mono sin pelo!**_

_**- basta, Balthazar. Vámonos.**_

_No lo negó, Cas no lo negó, simplemente se fue… y el estúpido de su hermano se fue después con esa estúpida sonrisa de "soy un ser superior"._

_Yo… de verdad creí que me las mostraría, Pero… tienen razón, no soy digno y lo sabía perfectamente. Supongo que pensé que Castiel me trataría de una forma diferente por el simple hecho de ser Castiel, que él vería en mi lo que yo no puedo ver, pero que deseo que este allí. Pensé que él lograría ver algo bueno dentro de mi alma._

_*dolor*_

_Suficiente. Si para él no soy digno de ver sus alas… pues entonces él no es digno de curarme, soy un Winchester y nunca necesite de un ángel para sanar mis heridas._

- ¡Sam, Sal de la habitación que tienes que llevarme a un hospital!

* * *

¿que les pareció? acepto criticas, tomates, papas y todo lo que arrojen :J


	3. El pensamiento de un Alce I

Desde el fin del mundo les saludo :)

Este capítulo (y los próximos 2) se centran en los pensamientos de Sam, trate de plasmarlos tal cual como "imagino" que surgen en su cabeza, son mucho más lineales que los de Dean, ya que, siempre he pensado que Sammy es mas estructurado "mentalmente" (...chan?). Al igual que antes el 95% de todo el drabble lo deben de crear ustedes, tanto: las expresiones, como el escenario, los movimientos, etc D:

Muchísimas Gracias a: Gato Negro 573, Alexsis Anna-ross, GreenEyesSpn, Mei, Ale, KartalG, kistiel y por supuesto a Lia Collins (a quien dedico el capitulo) por todos sus review, los cuales me animaron a seguir escribiendo.

Y pues, nada, aquí lo tienen...

* * *

**Pensamiento de un Alce: parte I**

_¿Por qué se demora tanto? llevo 15 minutos esperándolo y el estacionamiento del hospital está comenzando a llenarse. El viento está demasiado frio para esta época y el capó del impala esta helado, lo bueno es que en la radio están pasando buena música. Me encanta esa canción de __Creedence, ¿Cuál es el nombre?..._

-¡Sam! ¡Piensa rápido!-

_Son las llaves, mierda, se me van a caer. _

-¡Las tengo!-

-Bien Sam, Por fin has conseguido curar tu problema de manos de mantequilla.-

-Ha ha, muy divertido, Dean. – _eso sucedía cuando era un niño ¿Cuándo olvidaras eso?_

-Hoy, vas a conducir tú, yo no puedo hacerlo con este maldito vendaje.-

-Deberías de tener un yeso, uno que inmovilice la mitad de tu espalda y tu brazo derecho, no un simple vendaje - _También deberías de cuidar más de ti mismo._

-No me mires así Sammy, no podía permitir que me enyesaran, sabes que no puedo con eso. Los yesos y yo, no nos llevamos bien.-

-Pero, Dean….-

-Basta, deja de hablar tanto, entra al auto y conduce. Yo dormiré un rato despiértame cuando lleguemos al motel-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-ooo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ooo-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ooo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_No puedo creer que ya este roncando, pero si han pasado ¿Cómo que, 10 minutos? Debe de estar muy cansado, por eso, esta vez no me importara cuánto se ofusque, buscare un motel decente. Él no puede estar en estas condiciones durmiendo sobre una cama húmeda o sintiendo el aire que se cuela por las rendijas mal selladas._

_¿Por qué eres tan obtuso? ¿Por qué simplemente no llamas a Cas?….Aun no entiendo que te pudo haber dicho para que te enojaras tanto y hayas estado tan insufrible todos estos días. Tal vez… Tal vez simplemente debería llamarlo. El es tu enfermedad y también puede ser tu cura. Él será tu cura._

_Uuu, "gimme shelter" me gusta esa canción es una de mis favoritas, Dylan eres el mejor, aunque últimamente no te tenga en mi Ipod. Menos mal que no apague el radio, quiero subir el volumen, pero, Dean con lo quisquilloso que esta, si se despierta, es capaz de comenzar una pelea por esto._

-….

_Esta murmurando entre sueños. ¿Cas, que fue lo que le dijiste… o hiciste? Estoy seguro que ese ángel apenas ha notado todo lo que ha liado a Dean. A veces, también se puede pecar de inocente y ese ángel es un claro ejemplo de ello. _

-….

_Esta decidido, le rezaré en cuanto lleguemos… ¿Tal vez debería de hacerlo ahora? No. Si le menciono a mi hermano en la oración, puede aparecer de inmediato aquí y despertaría a Dean y no sería una situación en la que quisiera estar. Esperare a que lleguemos al motel._

* * *

Recuerden que oficialmente solo el Capitulo 1 existe ._. Todo lo demás es un "extra", por lo que, si no les ha gustado, solo bórrenlo de sus cabezas y quédense con el lindo (?) recuerdo de "el pensamiento de un Ángel"

Para aquellos a los que les han gustado los extras (¿existen?) quiero que sepan, que las 2 partes faltantes ya están escritas y el final me ha gustado mucho, solo que, aun no logro cuadrar todo y lograr que quede con algún grado de armonía D:

Me despido y Gracias por leerme.


	4. El pensamiento de un Alce II

Desde el fin del mundo les saludo :B

Ustedes ya saben cómo funciona este raro Fic, así que, no tengo nada más que decir xD

Muchas Gracias a: LiaCollins, GreenEyesSpn, TakashiroAki03, Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari, KFArtyLover por toda su buena onda ;)

* * *

**Pensamiento de un Alce: parte II**

_Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Me voy? No. Tengo que quedarme cerca por si las cosas se salen de control. Cuando Dean me echo de la habitación no se veía muy calmado, debería ir a resguardarme del frio al auto….pero, quiero quedarme y escuchar… solo, escuchare por si tengo que detener una pelea, es solo por eso…_

-….

_Demonios, no puedo escuchar nada a través de la puerta. ¡La ventana! Yo no corrí las cortinas gruesas y dudo mucho que Dean lo haya hecho. El visillo es lo bastante delgado como para ver en detalle lo que ocurre en el interior, con un poco de suerte ellos no me verán y yo los haré claramente._

_Que divertido y preocupante ver como las expresiones de Dean cambian tan rápidamente. Pagaría una fortuna por saber que se están diciendo. Tal vez podría escuchar, si abro un poquito…esta… ventana… ¿por qué Sam Winchester? ¿Por qué tenias que elegir un motel con ventanas clausuradas? Joder, tendré que conformarme con mirar._

_Esto pinta mal, Dean se ve muy enojado, espero que no esté pensando en pegarle a Cas. Mierda le agarro el brazo, hermano suéltalo, Por todo lo que más quieras, piensa y suél… ta… lo._

_No. Puedo. Creerlo. Es decir, sí, pero, no. Es solo que yo siempre pensé que el que daría el primer paso sería el ángel….Algo va mal, los vidrios están vibrando y el cuerpo de Cas se está poniendo cada vez más ¿brillante? ¡Las ventanas van a reventar!_

- ¡Dean!-

...

-¡argh!- _mis ojos, me duelen, todo se ve demasiado brillante, tengo…tengo un vidrio clavado en la mano, voy a quitármelo… Mi hermano… debe de estar herido, él….estaba adentro._

-¡Dean! ¡¿Dean?!-

-….

-¿Sam? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?-

-Dean ¿estás bien?-

-Claro que estoy bien, solo me duelen los ojos, el que no parece estarlo eres tú.-

-Me acaban de reventar 2 ventanas en la cara y casi me quedo ciego ¿Cómo es que a ti no te paso nada?-

-Porque yo lo protegí de mi gracia, hola Sam.-

-Cas…- _¡¿pero qué demonios?!_- esas son… ¿son tus a…?-

-Sí.-

-¿Sam por que estas aquí? ¿Acaso no te dije que te fueras? Tú... ¿estabas espiando?-

-Dean ¡cállate! Si tu pregunta es: ¿si vi el beso que le diste a Cas? La respuesta es: sí, lo vi y te felicito. El problema es, que al igual que la mitad del motel, también vi la brillante luz que salió de Castiel, además de todos los vidrios rotos.-

-Siento no haberte avisado Sam, pero cuando tu hermano poso sus labios sobre los míos e introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a moverla tan ávidamente, yo no pude controlar mi gracia. Además cuando me mordió el labio …-

-Ok, Cas está bien, no más explicaciones, Sammy entendió el punto.-

_Creo que eso fue demasiada información… ¿Dean? ¿Te estás sonrojado? ¡Dean Winchester esta rojo como un tomate y sonriéndole a su ángel! Tengo que contarle esto a alguien._

-… Y ¿tú que miras? acaso no me habías visto antes ¡enano!-

-Tu hermano te está mirando por que esta extrañado de verte sonrojado y sonriendo.-

_De una forma tan cursi y quinceañera._

-De una forma tan cursi y quinceañera-

-¡Cas!- _me acabas de meter en un gran problema._

-Lo siento Sam, no me di cuenta, ahora que leo la mente de tu hermano puedo notar a lo que refieres.-

-¿te atreves a pensar que soy cursi Sam?-

_¿Cómo puede cambiar tan rápido de actitud? Paso de estar sonriéndole tontamente a su enamorado, a mirarme como si fuera a darme caza y matarme. Debo cambiar de tema o lo lamentaré. Joder, aun me duelen los ojos._

-Dean basta, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos irnos ahora. El motel entero debe estar en este momento mirando al tipo de la gabardina con el gran y reluciente par de alas doradas enfrente de la habitación. Castiel, por favor ¿podrías hacer que dejen de destellar?

-Lo siento Sam, pero no puedo, como ya te mencione no puedo controlar mi gracia después de que tu hermano…-

-Ok- _ok no quiero escuchar eso de nuevo o terminare con un trauma que no podre superar sin un psicólogo._- Dean iré por nuestras cosas adentro-

_Increíble, se volvió a sonrojar, voy a reírme tanto de esto, necesito llamar a Bobby urgentemente, pero ahora no, puede ser perjudicial, esperare a que las cosas se tranquilicen para poder burlarme a destajo. Esto va a ser divertido, Mi hermano enfrentando todo lo que siente y Cas describiendo como su "gracia" se descontrola cada vez que se besan. Me pregunto cuál será la primera reacción de Bobby cuando le cuente todo._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-ooo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ooo-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ooo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tengo la mochila, my laptop, armas, chaqueta. Estoy listo. Ya escucho las balizas de la policía, tenemos que largarnos ¡ahora! Muy bien pasare de largo a los enamorados, no los mirare para que no se cohíban y de paso para que no me dé un coma diabético._

-¡Dean! Estamos listos.-

_Tengo las llaves en el bolsillo. Manejare yo, porque no creo que Dean esté en condiciones de conducir, sus ojos deben de estar muchos más sensibles que los míos. Voy a tirar nuestras cosas en los asientos traseros._

-…Son hermosas Cas, son lo más bello que he visto, el dorado será mi color favorito.-

_Wow no pensé que Castiel tuviera una sonrisa tan armoniosa y bella… de hecho no pensé que Cas sonriera… ni siquiera pensé que pudiera mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro._

_Demonios ya puedo oír muy cerca las patrullas. Siento interrumpir esta demostración de afecto, pero…._

-¡Dean!-

-Sí, enano, ya voy. Cas…

-No puedo ir con ustedes Dean, tengo asuntos que resolver. Pero, tratare de encontrarte pronto…-

_Ok, no voy a ver otra escena tan melosa. Mejor me meto en el auto. Bien, aun no puedo ver los autos policiales, lo cual todavía nos concede un margen de ventaja, en caso de una persecución. Vamos Dean, apúrate. ¿Cómo pueden demorarse tanto en una despedida? Aquí viene._

-¡Vamos Sammy! o ¿acaso quieres que la policía nos alcance?-

_Claro, intenta disimular y cambiar de tema hermano. Esto va a ser muy agradable, será mejor que mil bromas juntas, solo quiero contárselo a Bobby…_

* * *

Este capítulo, fue más difícil de armonizar, ya que tenía "muchas" interacciones y diálogos, pero creo haberlo logrado..en cierto grado D:

PD: Había olvidado comentarles que "Pensamiento de un Alce" (I,II y III) fue escrito hace 7 meses durante el livestream de Guusana en el cual realizaba este Fan Art: **goo. gl /a6oVe **(deben quitar los espacios), aunque ella nunca supo (y probablemente no lo sepa), le doy las gracias, porque su dibujo me dio inspiración... pero cuando lo termine me dio mucha flojera de revisarlo (una y otra vez) y corregirlo, por eso no lo publique. Luego un día leí los review y me anime a hacerlo :D (Sí, lo sé, tengo flojeritis cronica xD )

Gracias por leerme :)


	5. El pensamiento de un Alce III

Cum finem mundi saluto te :J

Y pues, creo que este es el final. Debo advertirles que posee un formato más "extraño" aun, debido a que, lamentablemente, este final "se mando solo" y no me permitió hacerle cambios (el muy hijo d...) Esta exactamente igual que el día que lo escribí, por lo que, no me hago responsable de que no armonice con el resto de la historia D:

Gracias por sus review a: TakashiroAki03, LiaCollins, KFArtyLover, GreenEyesSpn, gato negro 573 y a todos los que lo han hecho anteriormente :)

* * *

**Pensamiento de un Alce: parte III**

_La policía no nos siguió, ni siquiera hicieron el intento de seguirnos…_

-¿No crees que es un hermoso amanecer, Sammy?

-… Emm, sí.-

_¿De verdad? ¿De verdad acabas de decir eso, Dean? No puedes estar más enamorado. Creo que, más que agradable, esto será empalagosamente romántico._

-¿Sabes que viene a mi mente? cuando tuviste neumonía, probablemente no te acuerdas, eras muy pequeño, tenias nueve años. Tú estuviste una semana en cama antes de que pudiera llevarte al hospital, papá no aparecía y tuve que pagarle a una mujer para que dijera que era nuestra tía y así poder llevarte a emergencias. Estuviste muy enfermo, tanto que te trasladaron a cuidados intensivos, allí estuviste 2 semanas, los médicos dijeron que había esperado demasiado tiempo antes de llevarte al hospital y que no estabas bien alimentado, por eso la enfermedad te había afectado tanto. Esas 3 semanas, en total, fueron de los peores días de mi vida, me sentía tan inútil y desorientado, como si todo a mí alrededor estuviera oscuro… Yo pensaba…pensaba que si tu no salías con vida de ese hospital, yo tampoco lo haría….-

…_De esa estancia, solo conservo unas memorias de lo dolido que estaba porque papá nunca fue a vernos. En esa época pensaba que tú eras mejor padre de lo que el nuestro nunca podría ser._

-Una tarde fui a comprar una golosina a la cafetería, cuando volví, tus ojos estaban muy abierto y recuerdo que preguntaste: "¿ese chocolate es para mí?", nunca había estado tan feliz de darte mis dulces. Comenzaste a mejorar rápidamente, pudiste volver a sentarte y comer, a los pocos días ya estabas caminando. A esas alturas los médicos se habían dado cuenta que estábamos solos y que la mujer, que dijo ser "supuestamente" nuestra tía, no había aparecido en los últimos días, antes de que llegaran los del servicio social, te saque del hospital durante la madrugada. Llevábamos caminado alrededor de media hora cuando comenzó a amanecer, te enojaste, estabas cansado y querías dormir; te comente que llegaríamos pronto, que el motel estaba solo a dos cuadras, sonreíste… no te había visto hacerlo en casi un mes, en ese momento, fui tan consciente de que lo peor había pasado. Sentí como todo comenzaba a estar bien, sentí lo afortunado que era de que mi pequeño hermanito estuviera caminando sano y salvo…Yo… Desde esa mañana, he estado agradecido cada día de que estés vivo, desde ese amanecer he tenido siempre una razón para seguir adelante… Y desde hoy en adelante, yo tengo otra persona… otro ser, por el cual estar agradecido, desde ahora tengo un dorado motivo por el cual sentirme afortunado.-

…_Dios, en donde sea que estés, te doy las gracias, porque mi hermano ahora, es completamente feliz__**. **_

* * *

_Gratiae pro legendo._


End file.
